


Power is Knowledge

by BottomlessAbyss



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomlessAbyss/pseuds/BottomlessAbyss
Summary: Uruha was no stranger to control. His very existence and personal preference called for it, and he was good at it. Too good. So much so, it came effortlessly as breathing. As seamless as quieting an entire arena with a certain gaze, a tip of his head, and a lone finger to his lips without uttering a single word nor shushing coo to make clear what he wanted, how he wanted it.  But Uruha was no stranger to relinquishing such power. Not just to anyone. There were so few he would give it to, even less he would place himself low for, but it felt right to place it into the hands of his lover.
Relationships: Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 18





	Power is Knowledge

Uruha was no stranger to control. His very existence and personal preference called for it, and he was good at it. Too good. So much so, it came effortlessly as breathing. As seamless as quieting an entire arena with a certain gaze, a tip of his head, and a lone finger to his lips without uttering a single word nor shushing coo to make clear what he wanted, how he wanted it. 

But Uruha was no stranger to relinquishing such power. Not just to anyone. There were so few he would give it to, even less he would place himself low for, but it felt right to place it into the hands of his lover. It left him pliant as he was right now for him; soft around the edges as a whole and willing while resting on his front with his head pillowed on the fold of his arms, low sounds slipping past the part of his full lips. Ruki’s fingers pressed in and worked him open, coaxing him to the edge and back from it again before he could topple over the edge. Ruki took longer than necessary to prep him, especially when his body was so relaxed - _anticipating_ \- already, but it was an act cherished no less.

“Is this what you really want?” Ruki asked once more from behind him between distracted kisses pressed along his shoulder blade.

Uruha opened his eyes with a pleased hum, his gaze lidded and sluggish yet aware of everything in between, too much. “Yes,” he breathed. A part of him hoped Ruki wouldn’t make him beg for it.

Ruki hummed thoughtfully. Once he righted himself, he ran his warm hand up and down Uruha’s spine and watched the way goosebumps raised along his fingers’ path. “You look so pretty like this,” he said, and Uruha shuddered, eyes falling shut again. “But you already know that, don’t you?”

It was almost... embarrassing. How many times has he said the exact same thing to him? Being on the receiving end of the same compliment made something flutter hot and sudden in the low of his belly. He shook his head as if to say otherwise and attempted to lift himself up on his elbows, only to crumble back down with a groan that might have sounded pained to someone that didn’t know what his every sound meant. Ruki swept his hair back and kissed the soft place behind his ear with reverence.

“You are,” Ruki murmured, “so, so pretty,” his caresses squeezed Uruha’s arms, his side, trailed open-mouthed kisses over Uruha’s straining shoulders with a tiny sound. “How did I ever get so lucky?”

A breathy noise of protest, wordless, something cross between _How did_ I _get lucky_ and pleasure that could never be described in words by tongue alone that left him boneless under the right curl and press inside him. Uruha breathily swore with a tremble under his breath. He didn’t have to say anything. Ruki understood. He always did.

Uruha may had been one to treat Ruki gently, but Ruki did not. Not this night. If he had, Uruha would have never forgiven him. After coating himself in another layer of lube, Ruki aligned himself and _pushed_ in hot and steady, pulling Uruha’s hips back to meet his own hard enough that his fingers left bruises that would be mini galaxies come morning. He let the natural rhythm they fell into guide his deep thrusts as the bed groaned under them alongside Uruha when Ruki sunk his teeth into Uruha’s arching neck and suckled, wrapping his free hand around Uruha cock the moment Uruha’s noises of pleasure couldn’t be contained nor gasped around any longer. It tipped over into something needy, frantic in its breathless build that couldn't yank him back from the edge this time.

Something nearly shaped like Ruki’s name. 

When Uruha came, he whimpered into the pillow he buried his face in and slumped with his hips still tilted up, breath labored and skin flushed pink. Ruki was about to pull out, but paused with a change of mind and rubbed at Uruha’s hip soothingly. Uruha lifted his head to look back over his shoulder with a slurred, confused sound. 

“Think you can go again?” Ruki asked him, soft and low. It took a moment for Uruha to understand, but once he did his flush darkened and pupils dilated in belated comprehension. “Because I can,” Ruki added, licking his tongue over his lips. And just to make the meaning clear, he slowly circled his hips and allowed his gaze to lower and watch where Uruha’s rim tugged around him before leaning forward and cupping Uruha’s cheek. His thumb smoothed a shy inch just below his eye. “As many times as you want. However you want.”

Ruki hadn’t come at all. He was still hard. Still… _rocking_ against him with interest, and that alone was enough to make Uruha’s head swim under the weight of the offer Ruki leaned in to propose his assurance once more in a deep yet brief kiss. Uruha did not pull away. Instead, when Ruki righted himself once more, Uruha buried his face in his forearms with a shaky moan, overwhelmed; pushing his backside back to meet the grind of Ruki’s cock.

“Fuck, Taka…” He was sensitive, he knew, but he could take it – he _would_ take it - because he wanted this, needed _this_ ; gasping and panting with Ruki’s fingers sinking inside is hair with a little pull and starting up a brutal pace again, easing him into it with slow, powerful thrusts and waiting patiently until Uruha’s messy cock began to plump anew. Ruki did not relent. Not once he had gotten there. Ruki bit at the nape of his neck and lifted Uruha’s hips up into his lap, enjoying the splay of his broad thighs with a breathy him. He reached under Uruha to toy with his thickening cock, drawing the wet tip over his own kneeling legs only to squeeze his thighs around Uruha’s cock as best he could the moment it was fully hard, swollen. Needy. 

A shout rippled from Uruha’s mouth and smothered into the pillows, and Ruki laughed at him, breathless. It wasn’t meant to mock him. No, not at all. Ruki was _delighted_ and dizzy. With pleasure? With the same thrill Uruha knew all too intimately? “Is that good, Kouyou?” Takanori murmured, letting Uruha fuck his thighs in shallow thrusts while bouncing back on his cock. He squeezed the meat of Uruha’s arse and the guitarist grunted, his spine arching, completely unashamed and trembling all over from overstimulation. Even as he strained towards his finish. “You look so good like this for me.”

There it was, that flutter again. Ruki didn’t dislike dirty talk, this he knew. It only made him blush like a cherub and Uruha took advantage of it every time. But this was different. Ruki praised him, made sure he was okay despite how flushed he may be; made the effort to, because he wanted to make Uruha feel good. Wanted him to know how he looked and just how he made Ruki feel. 

That knowledge alone was almost enough to send Uruha plummeting straight over the edge again.

But he couldn’t without looking up at Ruki in some way or fashion. And it was that decision that spurred Uruha to twist at the torso the best he could, lips parted and hands grasping for Ruki to pull him down into a sloppy kiss with no coordination or appeal in delivery. It was passion, adoration incarnate in its purest form, and need wrapped in one, and _that_ was how Uruha found release a second time, spilling hot between Ruki’s punishing thighs with a clipped sound. The sounds he made verged on pained, then, and Ruki pulled out with care, trembling hips to match trembling hands, and a soft shushing coo whilst still kissing him. They never pulled away. Even as they shifted and turned so that they could properly slot themselves in a mess of tangled limbs too slick with perspiration and spend, but once they found an ideal position for Ruki's fingers to pet over Uruha's gaping entrance, they remained as they were; the fingers of Ruki's free hand lost in the muse of Uruha's hair as he licked into his mouth with a breathy moan. Uruha hissed but pressed into it all the same with a roll of his hips, then again when Ruki dipped his fingers between his own thighs to collect the warm spend there best he could before carefully shoving them back inside Uruha, sticky and slick with his own seed. Uruha bit down on Ruki’s lip when he felt it, and Ruki curled his fingers invitingly, forcing them deep with an inviting fall of his jaw caught on a wordless mouthing of Uruha's name. 

They don’t say anything. Not a single word. Words were not needed for the way Uruha held Ruki close and licked into Ruki’s mouth with soft, needy, and overstimulated noises, and Ruki soothed them with his tongue and searching fingers until Uruha tensed hard against him and bucked in little helpless movements, his cock brushing against Ruki’s; breath hitching in waves and voice strained raw at the edges. Ruki pushed and pushed and pushed, and Uruha was tight around his fingers when he was made to come again, hole fluttering around the curl of Ruki’s index and middle fingers as they tease and rub, coaxing him through a third climax that left them both breathless and Ruki flushed with a moan he buried into the strong curve of Uruha’s jawline. Uruha barely came that time, but his last, quiet moan was more than satisfied. In the end, that was all that mattered most. 

Ruki gently shifted himself a bit so that he could press his forehead into Uruha’s, moving in to cuddle closer after extracting his fingers slow and careful. Uruha accepted him with open arms wrapping his arm around his torso, pulling him in close skin-to-skin, heartbeat to fluttering heartbeat. Uruha was more than content with catching their breath together to cool down between kisses until Ruki shifted closer, if possible, rubbing off on his thigh without fully noticing. At least until Uruha groaned with interest and grabbed his hips, giving a steady squeeze and offering his thigh so he could be the guiding hand that assisted to help Ruki fall into a rhythm for a bit before rolling Ruki under him altogether with a small growl that was meant to be a vocalized _stay_. In the end, even his vocal cords failed amidst pinning the vocalist under him with a deeper kiss, a hand sliding over a flushed thigh in a caress only to hitch it over his hip with an indulgent few rolls of his hips that grind their cocks against one another, before descending the twisting length of his lover's body in a trail of open-mouthed kisses that may or may not had lingered along Ruki's stomach and navel.

Ruki’s whine of short-lived protest and anticipation deepened and bled into an outright moan breathily aimed towards the ceiling with a back-tilt of his head when Uruha dragged the flat of his tongue over Ruki’s length, hard and aching with friction from their copulation and staving off his own pleasure the whole time. Hands grappled for purchase amongst the sheets, the pillows, Uruha's hair to anchor himself against the waves of his own pleasure as Uruha him inside his mouth and sucked lasciviously with tunnel-vision determination. It did not take long before Ruki’s labored breath hitched higher and higher and overlapped over the other in sounds he couldn’t help himself. His toes curled, his legs kicked out and squeezed around Uruha’s head as he came; rutting up against his face with encouragement to ride the wave of his orgasm to the end.

Uruha took his time sliding his mouth off of Ruki’s cock with a dazed look on his countenance after swallowing Ruki down. Whatever he missed was made up for in the attentive way his tongue caressed and cleaned Ruki from base to tip before slowly rubbing his cheek against him, a soft, smug yet delighted smirk curling the corners of his mouth in knowing the soft jolt and tremble of Ruki's body liked the stubble on his face just as much as the vocalist's thighs did. Whether that made him more of a mess than not, he didn’t care. Not with Ruki’s softly trembling fingers carding through his hair and eyes looking at him the way they did. He nosed at Ruki’s inner thigh with bright eyes after gifting him another languid rub of his stubble-cheek. 

“Think you can go again?” Uruha asked, low and husked, as he kneaded at Ruki’s legs, then slow over the curve of his arse with a growing, slightly crooked smile. “I can go as many times as you want. However you want." Every other word was murmured between soft, languid kisses he left on Ruki's skin. "Just give me a few minutes and I'm all yours.”

Ruki laughed. It was breathy and sudden, and he shook his head, still tingling under the skin and body weightless with a high he was hardly down from.

Uruha wondered if Ruki knew it was one of his favorite sounds in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just a weak woman that sometimes marvels at how far her muses have come from the first time she started writing Uruki, and that sometimes happened to be today. So please, have this indulgence of pure smut and wholesome fluff as a small token of my gratitude.♡


End file.
